


Written

by jbrsakura



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Architect Viktor Nikiforov, Backhug, Breaking up but still ending up together, Dates and Other Romantic Stuff, Diary, Domestic Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, First Kiss, Fluff, Genderfluid Victor Nikiforov, Grad Studen Yuuri Katsuki, Happy Ending, I Will Try NOT to Put Smut in this Fic how sad is that?, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Sad Katsuki Yuuri, Sad Victor Nikiforov, Yeah I wish i'm Viktor's Yuuri, and again no smut (as if)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbrsakura/pseuds/jbrsakura
Summary: The ink of my love will never end as long as your're with me. So together, let's fill the rest of the pages. Let me write our story with you. Marry me Yuuri. Marry me.~~And he closed the little notebook where their story was written. The younger man's arm snaked around his torso and looked at him with tears in his eyes."Yes, Vitya. I'll be yours forever."





	1. Heartbeats and Touches

**Author's Note:**

> This is story was based from favorite couple on youtube. The diary was also based from their notebook wherein they share their feelings to one another through writing. I was really happy while writing this, so enjoy reading fluff filled fic (ugh).

 

                Viktor was rummaging through some old stuff way before the sun rises while Yuuri was still sleeping. He woke up earlier than usual because of last night’s conversation with Yuuri about some letters that he used to send him. But Viktor (being the forgetful man that he regrettably is), could not remember any of it which sparked a little fight between them. Sweat was dripping from his forehead and dust was all over hands but still no letters. Instead, he found a lavender colored notebook with prints of spaceships all over. When he opened it, he saw words scribbled at the center saying _‘Chapter 1: Meeting you’._

“It’s been years.” Viktor mumbled as he stood up and walked towards the kitchen to make some coffee. A small smile spread across his face as he poured the hot liquid in his mug that has a letter V plastered on it, a gift from one of their fans. Yuuri has a matching one, a letter Y on it.

                With the mug of coffee in his right hand, he picked up the notebook and went to the balcony. The sun was just starting to rise and as it touched his skin, he can feel the warmth travelling throughout his body. He sipped some coffee and sat on the chair.

                “Perfect,” he whispered as he slowly opened the notebook, carefully as if it is made of glass. He ran his palm on the first page and his eyelids slowly felt heavy with nostalgia, a sweet smile appearing on his face as he started reading the pages of the little notebook.

~~

Chapter 1: Meeting You

Dear Viktor,

                I could not eat anything today and every time my friend would tell me to eat something, I felt like vomiting. It took me a little more pushing to get some bread but I saw that it was covered with mold. _‘A sign,_ ’ I thought - a sign that meeting you is probably not a good idea. I decided to call you, but Phichit took my phone and shoved a cup of hot chocolate into my hands. He started telling me again to calm down and everything will be just fine.

                Although nervous and anxious, the taxi ride was one of the best I had. The first thing I noticed when I sat inside the taxi was the song _Drive Myself Crazy (N’Sync)_ playing on the car’s radio. I just couldn’t help but smile. Then the feeling of meeting you suddenly sunk in. The fast beating of my heart due to nervousness and anxiety was quickly replaced by excitement and curiosity. As I looked outside the window all I can see were flashes of your face. Smiling and laughing. I felt shivers down my spine when I realized that finally, _finally_ , I will be able to see and touch your face, and hear your music-like laugh in person.

                When I reached the restaurant, all I could think of is that we’re in the same building. I started wondering how soft your skin will be. How beautiful your eyes will be. Walking through the hallways was torture. It felt like time was slowing down and I could feel my heart slowly ripping me.

                When I opened the door of one of the private rooms, I saw you and it felt like magic. I saw how you gracefully stood up. I saw how your heart-shaped smile spread across your face. I saw how beautiful you walked towards me. I felt your warm lips touched my cheeks, your sweet embrace. And when you spoke _‘Yuuri, finally’_ all I could think of was that it was the loveliest thirty seconds of my life. It was like a dream and I wished I never wake up.

                You looked at me and those piercing blue eyes just drowned me. I can’t even remember when and how I sat on that chair and I couldn’t hear the first few words that you spoke. All I could think of was how I would spend my lifetime with you. Then the touch of your hands woke me up. My hands were cold from the excitement and I could feel that your hands were cold as well. I reciprocated and held yours tightly, never wanting to let you go ever. I could not stop smiling that day as you shared stories about yourself, the ride going here and the feelings that you felt meeting me.  The sparkle in your eyes as you shared those stories with me was so sincere and beautiful that I felt my toes curling and my stomach filling with butterflies. You were captivating.

                Everything felt new to me that time. My nervousness died down while you were holding my hands and caressing my face, and all I could feel was unexplainable happiness. I couldn’t stop playing with our entwined hands while you speak with love.  It felt so real. Even your voice sounded different. It was like listening to a piano playing the most beautiful melody I have ever heard. And all I could say that time was “ _I love you.”_ Because that time, those were the only words that could express what I was feeling. And when you answered me with those same words and a kiss on the lips, it felt surreal. ~~~~The feeling of the chaste kiss on my lips brought me to cloud nine.

                The yearlong exchange of letters, calls and video chats suddenly felt like a distant memory now that you’re sitting in front of me. I’m right here with you now. I could kiss you and hold your hands for real. Be in your warm embrace and hear your talk into my ears tirelessly. I felt happy and elated the whole day. And even now, as I recount our first meeting I always fall in love with you all over again. In that moment, my heart was so full of love.

And I love you for that.

~~

                As he closed the notebook, tears were flowing from his eyes and a sigh of relief escaped from his lips. A smile spread across his face. Viktor kept thinking how lucky he is meeting, loving and spending his whole life with this man. He hugged the notebook tightly and close to his heart.  A touch on his shoulders made him open his eyes again and he saw the face of the man he’s loving for three years now. He took Yuuri’s hand and  and leaned his left cheek on it.

                “I love you Yuuri.”

                Yuuri kneeled and kissed his forehead.

                “Are you okay Viktor? Are you crying because of last night? I’m not angry. I was just sulking. Please don’t cry, Vitya.” Panic-stricken, he peppered Viktor’s face with light kisses.

                “Are you really not angry at me, babe? Sorry I could not remember the letters. But I will always remember that I love you with all my heart.”

                He kissed Yuuri on the lips and hugged the young man tightly with no intention of letting him go. And Yuuri hugged him as well with all the love he could give him.

                “I love you too, Viktor. Remember that.”

 


	2. Tears and Spaces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were changes in this chapter. If you noticed, previously the setting while Baby Viktor was reading the notebook was nearly dawn, now it is in the middle of the :(night while Baby Yuuri is fast asleep. Sorry bout that. :)

 

                Viktor was able to secure the purple notebook away from Yuuri’s sight. He would read itin the middle of the night while Yuuri is fast asleep. However, he will later find out that not only did Yuuri actually know he was hiding something, but that his actions made his lover very anxious. Unaware that it made Yuuri think he is leaving him for reasons as petty as revenge for what Yuuri did a year ago.

And so, every night, as the sky turns to its darkest color, Viktor sits in the balcony while sipping coffee or tea and reads the notebook. Sometimes it would make him laugh, shed a tear or two or be overwhelmed by their exchanges of words of love. Page after page, Viktor reread and reminisced the times that they have spent together, the times they were apart and the days that they think of nothing but each other. Today, he’s already past the 12th chapter of their relationship, two years of being in a long distance relationship with Yuuri. As he flipped the page to the next chapter, he saw his own familiar handwriting and smudges of ink all over the paper. He clearly remembers the day he wrote this letter, how tears fell from his eyes and onto the paper.

~~

_Chapter 13_

_Yuuri,_

_It has been a month Yuuri. It has been a month and you have completely locked me away from your life. It has been a month and I still cry, Baby. I missed you so much and night after night I still wait for your call. I wait for the laptop screen to light up and show your beautiful face. Why Yuuri? Why do I have to suffer like this? Why do you not want me to part of your life?_

~~

                Viktor paused and sighed heavily as he revisits a dark past of their relationship. He still remembers what happened. How Yuuri called him six days before Viktor flies to Detroit for a visit. He can still remember Yuuri’s trembling voice and how his own tears started falling. He asked him why countless times but Yuuri just sobbed in return. He remembered how he raised his frustrated voice because Yuuri won’t give him any answer. He remembered how Yuuri said that he was sorry, dropped the call and he never heard his voice again.

                When Viktor felt that he has calmed down, he opened the notebook again and continued reading.

~~

                _Yuuri, my love, what did I ever do to you? You are my life and my world. I am ready to leave everything behind just to be with you, Yuuri. But why? Am I not enough? Does my love not reach your heart?_

_It broke me Yuuri. It broke me when you decided to leave me. When you decided that I should not be part of your life. I wrote and called you countless times but you never answered any of it._

~~

                “Ah the letters” whispered Viktor. He remembered sending him letters every day but never received any reply from Yuuri. He sighed and turned his attention back to the notebook.

~~

                _Will I be able to touch you? To hold your hands again? To kiss your soft lips? Wake up beside you? Talk with you all night about everything? Will I ever be with you again, my love?_

_This notebook is filled of our memories Yuuri. And as I reread everything that was written, I find myself tearing and aching. I always end up asking myself why Yuuri over and over again. But I could never find the answer. Only you my love can give me peace._

_I drowned myself in work, alcohol and tears. I drowned myself so I won’t feel anything. I drowned myself expecting that it will help me forget that you were once a part of me and I was once a part of you. But my heart is still owned by you. I want you to know how my heart longs for another day with you. Another hour with you. Even just a second to touch and kiss you again._

~~

                “All my love, Viktor” he whispered as the letter ended. He can feel everything crashing back to him again when he finished reading.

                He can tell that he cried so much while writing this because of the smudges all over the pages. He can’t help but feel the tears forming in his eyes once more as he remembered the pain. He flipped another page of the notebook and he found a short note written a month after.

~~

_Yuuri,_

_I walked Makkachin today. It was really nice to walk outside and breathe some fresh air. It was the first time after two months of locking myself. Two months of locking and drowning myself with work made me feel suffocated. The wind and the leaves falling from the trees made me feel alive again. But there’s still this empty feeling in my heart, Yuuri. It would have been perfect if I’m holding your hands right now. Yuuri…_

~~

                Viktor smiled sadly as he finished the note. When he flipped the next page, there was another note written a week after the previous one.

~~

_My love,_

_I dreamed of you last night. You were cuddling beside me and I was playing with your soft black hair. I was telling you how much I love you but before you could open your eyes to look at me, I woke up. It was short but it made me really happy even if it was just a dream. I love you Yuuri. I miss you._

~~

                The next pages of the notebook were short notes of Viktor’s everyday life after they broke up. He read every word and the memories kept on flashing back.The last note, four months after they broke up was written by Yuuri and attached is a photo with both of them. Viktor was kissing Yuuri on the cheeks, arms hugging the younger man. Yuuri’r right hand was placed on Viktor’s cheeks as he smiled to the camera. Their eyes were puffy and red, clearly from crying. But their smiles were natural and genuinely happy.

                The note said:

                _I love you and I missed you - Yuuri_

                Viktor was smiling while looking at the photo. He sipped the last of his tea and closed the notebook. He looked at the stars and wondered what will he be like if Yuuri hadn’t come back to him. He stayed like that for a while until he decided to go back to their bedroom where Yuuri’s probably wondering where he could be.

                He walked back to their bedroom and put the notebook inside the bedside drawer gently, careful not to wake up the man sleeping on the bed. He laid down facing Yuuri’s back, and hugged him close. The younger man wiggled in Viktor’s arms and turned his body to face Viktor. His eyes squinting as he fought to keep his eyes open to look at Viktor.

                “Viktor?” he asked.

                “Hmm” the older man just hummed in answer while playing with Yuuri’s soft hair.

                “Don’t leave me alone” Yuuri muttered and ~~he~~ closed his eyes as he drifted back to sleep.

                “Never” Viktor whispered in Yuuris ears and hugged him tightly. “Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a very long time. I have already written the third chapter and I am halfway through the fourth one. I thought this chapter would be a long one but it was really short (did not realize that). Probably the fourth chapter would be a long one. hahahhaha. Enjoy!
> 
> (Again thank you mah friend for editing this chap. You know who you are.)


	3. Love and Distance

                The next morning Yuuri woke up in Viktor’ arms, tightly tucked inside his embrace.  He slowly removed the arms of the older man around him and sat up. He glanced down to a sleeping Viktor who looked so divine and peaceful, then to the clock by the wall. _Past_   _five in the morning_. He must prepare breakfast.

                Yuuri scrambled out of bed and headed straight to the kitchen. He turned on the coffee maker and started his way on making them French toasts. But something bothered him so suddenly. He remembered Viktor coming to bed late last night which is very unusual. Viktor never goes to bed later than Yuuri. The two of them sleeps together at the same time which, as Viktor had told him ~~as~~ when they started living together, is an important recipe for a long lasting relationship[ (which Yuuri finds silly).

                ‘I’m overthinking again’ he said to himself and pushed the thought aside. ‘He just had something to do that he forgot to tell me.’ He turned his attention back to the French toast he was making when he heard a phone ringing from their bedroom, followed by Viktor answering it. He was talking in Russian and Yuuri could not understand a thing. The stream of words too fast for Yuuri to fully comprehend.

                Viktor emerged from the bedroom minutes later with ruffled hair, half naked, with his phone clutched on his right hand.

                “Morning, baby.” As he walked towards Yuuri earning a kiss from the younger man.

                “You're early” Viktor noted.

                “And so are you.” Yuuri replied.

                Viktor smiled at him and kissed Yuuri slowly, their lips lightly touching as they exchanged almost lazy butterflies kisses. They stayed that way for few more minutes only to be stopped by the burning smell of the bread. Yuuri quickly pulled away from Viktor’s lips and turned his attention back to the pan. Viktor was giggling as he watched Yuuri try to save what was left of the bread.

                “Babe, am I going to eat burnt toast again?” asked by a giggling Viktor.

                “And whose fault is that?" Yuuri barked back, "You’re the one distracting me."

                Viktor just giggled more and he started eating the first batch of toasts Yuuri made. Yuuri poured them coffee and they ate their breakfast peacefully.

                “By the way, who called you early this morning?” Yuuri asked Viktor out of curiosity.

                “Oh! Yeah… that was Yakov. He called me and wants me back in Russia. He said he needs my help.” Viktor explained and looked at the younger man intently.

                “You’re going back?!" Yuuri asked, unable to hide his surprise. Panic was written all over Yuuri's face and Viktor was quick to notice it. He stood up quickly and cupped Yuuri’s cheeks, immediately regretting blurting out the news so suddenly.

                “No, no, no. Not like that, baby. Not like that. Yakov just needs me for at least a week. He wants me to go over the design for his next project. I just have to go over and see the plan personally. And while I’m there, I’ll have to process some papers.” Viktor desperately explained to Yuuri. Hoping that it will wipe out the worry on his face.

                “Oh… I thought… I thought..." Yuuri struggled to find the right words but Viktor was able to guess what he was thinking.

                “You thought I’m going to leave you now, don’t you?"

                “No! I-I was not…”

                “Yuuri, you’re not going to get rid of me easily.” Viktor looked into Yuuri's hazel brown eyes, piercing him with affection with his own azure ones, assuring him that he would not leave him. He once experienced a life without the younger man and he did not like it. He felt like he was being killed slowly.

                “I know.” Yuuri simply answered and touched Viktor’s cheeks. “I’m just going to miss you, babe.” He added and kissed Viktor on the lips.

                Yuuri could feel the tears starting to form so he stood up trying to avoid Viktor’s eyes. He started clearing up the table for an excuse to move.

                “When are you going?” he then asked while he started washing the dishes. He hated how his voice shook at the end of the question.

                Viktor walked towards his direction and hugged him from the back.

                “He wants me this Friday.” Viktor answered sadly.

                “That is in two days. Why the rush?”

                “He said something about a deadline.” Viktor answered and started kissing the back of Yuuri’s neck which made the younger man groan.

                “Are you going tomorrow?” Yuuri asked again.

                “I have to. I’ll miss you so bad, my love.”

                “Really?” Yuuri snorted. He then started to get lonely by the idea of Viktor being away for a week. They have never been separated that long after they started living together.

                “I _know_ baby. That’s why we have to hurry.” Viktor whispered sensually in Yuuri's ear.

                “Hurry? Hurry what?” Yuuri asked confused.

                “Hurry back to bed of course! With nothing but with your apron on.” Viktor then licked the side of Yuuri’s ears which made Yuuri groan. Viktor smirked and suddenly lifted him up the older man proceeding to march back to their bedroom with Yuuri in his arms. Yuuri did not protest although he was embarassed, he just looked at Viktor lovingly, ready to give in to his lover's intentions. ~~~~

~

                Thursday morning came and Yuuri was helping Viktor ~~to~~ pack his things. He started to feel lonely again and he was back to hating himself for being so attached. He doesn’t want Viktor to think that he’s too clingy but every time Yuuri puts a piece of the older man’s clothes in his suitcase, he can feel his heart clenching in his chest. It was not as bad as that one time they broke up, but the weight of loneliness he feels is almost the same. He felt surrounded with nothing but darkness and he can't help but feel lost. ~~~~

“Yuuuuri~ you can always go with me. Come on, it’ll be fun and you won’t be lonely.” Viktor pouted at Yuuri’s side, still convincing him to go together. Yuuri sighed. They have been arguing about this before they slept last night. Although Yuuri would do everything just to be with Viktor, there are still many things he needs to finish at his school.

                “And how many times have I told you, Babe that I still need to finish three of my research papers which are all due next week. I know that you’ll miss me, and I will miss you as well. But I have things to finish just like you do." He then gave Viktor a peck on the lips. But the older man is still clearly upset, obviously pouting in front of him.

                “You need to give me more than a peck, Yuuri.” Viktor said in a low voice that always make Yuuri weak at the knees, ~~at~~ the younger man's cheeks turning red immediately. It was then that a switch inside Viktor was turned on, his body going crazy at the sight of Yuuri's blushing cheeks.

                They spent an ample amount of time in bed before Viktor finally finished packing his luggage and decided to head to the airport. Phichit also coming along to drive them to the airport and later on to accompany the worried and sad Yuuri back to their apartment safely. The car ride to the airport was heavy with sadness although Phichit tried to change the mood by telling them jokes, while playing some fun music in the background, but the couple remained silent. Viktor just hugging Yuuri close to him, kissing him so many times on his hair, cheeks and hands.

                When they reached the airport, the sadness was eating at Viktor too much, ~~e~~ nough to make him cancel his flight and drag Yuuri home to spend their lifetimes together curled up with each other on bed. But the younger man assured him so many times that he will call him as many every day, convincing him to go on with his flight. Yuuri kissed him on the lips for the longest time like he was memorizing how soft ~~hot~~ Viktor’s lips are, how hot his cheeks are against his palms. Viktor was no better. He held Yuuri’s hand until the last minute. It was only after Viktor boarded the plane though that Yuuri let his tears fall.

                “Oh! Come on Yuuri. It is only one week. He’ll be back in no time.” Phichit assured as he tapped Yuuri’s shoulder.

                'Phichit’s right. I’m just ridiculously crying for a week without Viktor.' Yuuri wiped his tears and walked back to Phichit's car. But he kept thinking of going back to a lonely apartment now that Viktor is away.

~

                Later that night, Yuuri worked his ass off to finish his remaining papers which is still a long way. He also waited patiently for Viktor’s call which actually distracted him from his work. When his phone rang, he answered it before the first ring ended.

                “Baby! How are you? I miss you so much! Did I wake you up? Sorry I called you this late. Yakov wanted me to get into business right when I arrived. Baby?” Viktor continued saying baby but Yuuri could not even say a word without a sob escaping from his lips.

                “Are you okay Yuuri? Why are not answering me?” Viktor asked again.

                “I just want to hear your voice Vitya. I really miss you. I can’t actually concentrate without you here.” Yuuri explained.

                “Babe, could we switch to video call? I want to see you face.” The older man requested.

                Yuuri agreed and tapped the button for the video call. Viktor was lying in his bed wearing a sad expression. He could not help but also be openly sad as well.

                “Yuuri, I miss you.”

                “I miss you too, Viktor.”

                They talked for hours until Yuuri’s eyes closed. Viktor just watched the screen of his phone showing Yuuri’s face. He thought of the last time they communicated through a video call. He thought of the last time they were separated from each other. His heart ached. His eyes started to water. The feeling of sadness overwhelming him like it was the first time that they were separated.

                “I love you.”

                The older man whispered like he usually does near Yuuri’s ear. He tapped the end call and stared at the ceiling in his room. He only wishes that the wind will bring his love back to Yuuri.


	4. The Stars Are Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Sorry this came so late. I was heartbroken because the couple who inspired me in writing this broke up so yep. My inspiration for this fic is now gone.

The initial plan was that Viktor would only stay for a week to help Yakov for the plans for his project but it was just like the heavens just flopped in front of Yuuri when he received a call from Viktor telling him that there were some problems and that he needed to stay a little bit longer.

“I’m really sorry my love. I really am but I can’t say no to Yakov. He helped me a lot and this is the only thing that I could do for him.” Viktor explained to Yuuri that night. 

Yuuri tried with all his might to stop himself from tearing up or getting angry. Their relationship was not always happy. They started theirs where water separated them, when communication was not talking with each other’s face and when jealousy was their biggest enemy. Being back with each other meant that Yuuri needed to understand, he needed to be more vocal and needed every bit of trust he could give to Viktor. And this is just another challenge for them. He just needed to be patient and be understanding of the situation. He could not do anything with this situation but only sigh. 

“I know Vitya. I know. I just miss you so much.” He reached the screen of his laptop and tried to caress the other man’s face only to feel the coldness and hardness of the thing separating them.

A sad smile both painted their faces. 

They exchanged little talks and when Yuuri yawned, the older man urged him to sleep in. He knew that Yuuri has spent the last week finishing his school works. When the young man agreed they reluctantly finished their conversation with I love you’s. 

As Yuuri was preparing to sleep, he rummaged the bed side drawer searching for his alarm clock which he hid earlier that day, when a glimpse of something familiar caught his eyes. He then reached for that familiar thing only to reveal the notebook that has been forgotten for years. Memories then came flashing back like a movie where both of them are the leading actors. He could not help but smile at the thought of those memories. He started scanning the pages when he noticed the last line written. It was his. What was written was the same that he was feeling at that moment. He reread the pages and started tearing up.  
When he finished rereading it, he did not waste any more time. He has to tell Viktor, what he’s feeling right now. He has to tell him everything. He searched for the earliest flight going to Russia and booked it. Packed his things in his little suitcase, not forgetting the notebook filled with their memories. And hours later, he’s sitting on the plane anxiously as he waited for the aircraft to land where his love is. The only problem was that, Yuuri was still unfamiliar with Russia. He had been their only once or twice until both of them decided to stay at Detroit for his studies. He does not even speak Russian because Viktor only taught him the naughtiest words and in his situation right at that moment, those words will not be helpful for him.   
He then decided to text Viktor. His finger hovered on the send button, thinking twice if it was the right thing to do. It was supposed to be a surprise but he could not help it. He pressed the send button and waited for the other man to respond. It did not take long for Viktor to call him and make sure that the young man was in fact in Russia. 

Viktor was taken aback with Yuuri’s text telling him that he is in the airport and he needed him to pick him up. After he made the call, he did not waste his time and asked his friend to drive him to the airport. At his state of mind, driving a car was impossible. On the way to the airport, he bought a dozen roses for Yuuri and could not help but jump from the car the minute they reached the airport. When he saw the love of his life sitting on a chair, he could not help but wonder if it was really real. His heart was beating wildly at the sight of the young man. Still lovely even with the worried face.

He calmed himself before calling the other man. "YUURI!” he called, as he waved animatedly with the roses in his hand.

He saw how Yuuri stood and the worry in his face slowly changing into happiness. They both started to run towards each other just like in the movies where two lovers meet in the middle of the airport in front of everyone. When they finally face each other only a hug could make this dreamlike event be a reality.   
Yuuri felt the happiness overflowing inside him when he finally get to hug Viktor. The warmth of the other man made his heart beat calmly. The one you feel when you are at home. Tears were threatening to flow from the sides of his eyes yet he ignored it only focusing on the man cradling him. He slightly parted from the other man to look up on his face once again. 

A very big smile was painted on Viktor's face as if he can't stop it and it felt like it will break his face into half. The roses he bought now forgotten as he held the black haired man in his arms, still overwhelmed by the surprise from the younger man. 

"I missed you so much." He whispered it in Yuuri's ear so sweetly, and kissed him on his temples before once again burying his face on Yuuri's hair. 

This is the best place to be. 

He thought to himself.

The people in the airport are now staring at them. Some looked at them adorably, some sickly bitter over the sweetness, some disgusted and one at their side looking so annoyed.

"Are we getting out of here Viktor or the two of you will just stay like that forever?" the man with Viktor asked. He was smiling with a teasing lilt to his voice which made Yuuri jump out of Viktor's embrace.

Yuuri, now feeling embarrassed, stood at Viktor's back hiding his blushed face. The older man squeezed his hand and then gave the other man a smile. 

"Chris, this is Yuuri. Yuuri this is one of my closest friends, Chris." 

Yuuri extended his hand for a shake but Chris grabbed him and gave him a tight hug.

"It is so nice to finally meet you. Viktor couldn't stop talking about you. It's kind of annoying really."

"Chris, can you not hug Yuuri?" Viktor noted with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

He released Yuuri and the young man sighed relief from being free of Chris' hug. He greeted Chris in a small voice, still a little bit overwhelmed from the big welcome. 

"We should get going then. My man is actually waiting for me when Viktor just grabbed me out of nowhere when you called. He was panicking. And I fear that if he drove the car over here, he might have crashed it. He almost picked 3 dozens of roses for you. Even I would drown from that much flowers. That was so uncoo-"

"Chris, just walk." Viktor interrupted, now embarrassed with what all the other man has shared. 

When Yuuri looked at Viktor, he was blushing all over and he loved it. He then smiled at the older man as they walked towards the car. He loved how Viktor looked. But it is just an understatement of how much he loved the other man. It is enough for him to actually grab his bag and fly over to Russia all of a sudden. He just wanted to be with him. Just like that. 

As they travelled back to Viktor's place, Viktor could not stop talking of the things he did while he was away. Then he pointed at places that Yuuri doesn't know, explaining each to him. Chris was clearly annoyed at Viktor for being so loud the entire trip but he kept it in, clearly understanding that his friend was just excited. When they finally reached the place, he could see how relieved and thankful Chris was that Viktor is finally out of the car.

"Thank you very much Chris! And please extend my apology to your boyfriend." Viktor says as he hugged Chris as thanks. 

"No problem, dear. And Yuuri, it was lovely to meet you." He then hugged Yuuri and kissed him on the cheeks while looking sheepishly at Viktor.

"Chris!!!" He immediately released Yuuri who was a bit surprised, and snickered while he walked back inside his car, obviously feeling triumphant when he saw the pissed look on Viktor's face.

"Enjoy you two." He waved at them and left the two standing outside. Viktor still pissed at him.

"Let's get inside, my love." Viktor whispered at Yuuri and grabbed his small suitcase. They walked inside the building where he was staying as calmly as he could, but he could not help his heart from beating so fast.  
Yuuri’s here. Yuuri’s here. 

Is all he could think of until they reached the door to his place. When they were inside, Yuuri scanned the bare place. It has nothing but only the necessary things for an apartment. But what caught his eyes the most was the photo of them both hugging in a frame on top of the table. He could not help but smile.

As for Viktor, he was feeling so incredibly happy that Yuuri is finally with him again that he couldn't help himself from embracing the man from the back.

“You’re really here. I could not believe it.” He whispered while kissing Yuuri's neck.

“You’re not angry?” Yuuri asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

Viktor turned Yuuri completely to face him. 

“Of course not! Why would I be angry? It is the best thing that happened to me here in Russia since I came back. Every night, I wished for you to be sleeping beside me, to be the one next to me when I woke up and I really missed our kisses.” He smiled at Yuuri and sealed it with a kiss on the lips that lasted longer than he initially intended.

Both of them were blushing when they broke the kiss.

“My love, you should take a rest. I know you’re tired. How about I prepare you a bath?” Viktor asked the young man.

Yuuri did not notice the tiredness he felt, not until Viktor mentioned it. 

“Now that you actually mentioned it, a bath would be really lovely.”

“How about we both take a bath? And later tonight, we could go sightseeing? What do you think, Yuuri?” he could see Viktor’s eyes sparkling at the idea so he did not protest against them taking a bath together. It has been a very long week and he just wanted to be close to Viktor again as soon as possible. 

~  
The sparkling night in Russia amazed Yuuri. He was just like a child, curious about everything as he asked Viktor about every bit of everything he saw. 

“You’re so cute, Baby” Viktor pointed out as he cupped the young man’s cheeks and quickly kissed him on the lips.

Viktor was being so sweet that Yuuri can't help but smile and blush all over. But if he could be honest, he really loved Viktor's randomness. Like giving him a kiss in the middle of their conversations, telling him he’s the most beautiful person he's ever met whenever Yuuri’s having a fit or just hugging him out of the blue even if there are a lot of people. 

On the other hand, Viktor loved how naïve Yuuri is, how he blushed every time he praised and worshiped him like a god, every time he kisses him, when he touches him or even when he looks at him. He’s crazy over this man. Beyond crazy, really. He could not breathe whenever Yuuri looks back at him with his hazel brown eyes. He could not help how his heart beat so wildly whenever Yuuri kisses him back. He promised himself that he’ll do anything for this man. For him to with this God-given beauty forever.

They continued walking when they reached a place to sit overlooking the entire city where the buildings looked like stars blinking back at them. They were silent for a moment until Yuuri then broke it.

“Vitya…”

“Yes, my love?” Viktor answered.

“Sorry if I surprised you today for coming here all of a sudden but I saw this.” Yuuri presented the notebook to Viktor. Surprised when he saw the notebook and a little bit worried. Yuuri thought that this is the right time to tell him what he must tell. He then started talking, mustering all the courage he could have.

“I was rummaging at the bedside table when I saw it. I just could not help it b-but t-to r-remember all. I-I-I j-just can’t..” Yuuri stuttered and tears started flowing. His heart was beating so loudly that he started to swallow all the words that he wanted to tell Viktor. But the older man hugged him like a precious stone that need to be taken cared of. 

“Oh please Yuuri, don’t cry. I hate seeing you cry, my love.” He hugged the young man shushing him. Viktor’s heart ached as he hears his love crying in his arms. Just like a year ago when he thought that everything would end. 

“Yuuri, please don’t cry. It’s not going to happen again, alright?” he kissed him on the lips over and over again until he heard Yuuri giggle a little bit. He was a little bit calmed by the kisses and he could see that the other man was also relieved when he heard him giggle. 

Yuuri mustered all the courage again to tell Viktor what he wanted to tell him.

'This is the time that I should tell him or else I’ll never get this courage again,' he thought to himself.  
Yuuri cleared his throat and looked at Viktor intently, not breaking any eye contact. This time he must do it.

“I was just so lonely and afraid that it will happen again, that’s why I flew here just to tell you... that... that I love you so much, Viktor. I love you that I could not take the distance again. I don’t want to hide it from you and just be like that over again. I want you to know Viktor. I love you so much. When you were away, I was always seeking for your touch, your kiss and your voice. It’s like there’s always a space inside me without you there. And when I saw and read that notebook again, I realized that you’re a part of me and I could not take being away from you ever….again. You are the greatest gift that I have ever received. I know that I’m not perfect Viktor but when I’m with you, I feel like I’m at my best. You taught me to love myself and to love.” Yuuri paused for a moment choking the sob that was threatening to escape. 

He saw the look on Viktor’s face. Surprised as his azure eyes looked back at him. Piercing like it always does.  
“Viktor, I only ask this because I know and I am sure that without you, I won’t be able to live happily. That without you I won’t probably be able to live again. That if I let go of this moment, I’ll probably won’t have another chance. So… Vitya… I want to ask you to please be with me? Be with me forever, Viktor.” he looked at Viktor, his eyes tear stained and ears desperate to hear the older man's answer. 

Viktor was just stunned. He lost all his strength when Yuuri popped the question. Never did he imagine Yuuri having all this courage to ask him that. He can see the sincerity from the younger man’s eyes. He must have mustered the braveness of a lion just to ask him that question. He smiled lovingly at him as he caressed the younger man’s face. 

“Yuuri…” he said so lovingly and thick with sweetness. He adoringly looked at Yuuri’s eyes as he held his hands and brought it to his lips. He kissed it gently without breaking eye contact.

Yuuri could not help but feel the hotness of the pair of eyes looking back at him. He can feel himself drowning in the blue of Viktor’s eyes, eyes that are full of affection and devotion.

“My brave Yuuri. I could not ask for more but spend my lifetime with you, my love.”  
With those words, Yuuri shot forward and tackled him into a hug and peppered him with kisses on his cheeks, neck and forehead before settling it on his lips. Yuuri gave him the slowest, longest and the most loving kiss he could ever give. He could feel the fingertips of the older man travelling at his back as his groans of pleasure resounded over the kiss. 

The kiss was getting deeper and deeper and before it could get anywhere, Yuuri broke it up. Viktor was chasing the lips of the young man only to be given a peck. He pouted at Yuuri which made the other giggle. Once again, Yuuri hugged the silver haired man and whispered “I love you”, heart finally contented.

That moment was perfect only to be ruined by Viktor when he asked him.

“Yuuri…where’s my ring?” 

Embarassed, Yuuri buried his face on Viktor’s shoulder.

“I did not think about that.” He whispered shyly.

“Hmmm… That’s okay my love. Good thing I was prepared.” Viktor smiled through Yuuri’s head.

Surprised by the other man’s statement, Yuuri let go of Viktor and looked at him puzzled.

“What are you talking about Vitya?” He then asked.

Viktor rummaged through his pockets and he revealed a small box in his hand. When he opened it, two gold rings were snugly sitting inside. Sparkling. 

“This.” Viktor simply said.

Yuuri’s eyes grew bigger he thought they would pop out when he saw the rings. Yuuri could not find the words and just looked at Viktor who was smiling from ear to ear.

“Wha- when? When did you- When did you buy these rings?” Yuuri asked when he finally found his lost voice due to surprise.

“I asked Mila to make this. That’s why there was a delay in my stay here aside from Yakov’s plans. I wanted to ask you when I get back but it was even better that you came and asked me the question.” he said.

“There’s a little stone on top of it. It’s blue. Your favorite color. And I requested Mila to engrave paper planes on it. For when we started, planes are our best friends.” he further explained. There were sparkles in Viktor’s eyes as he talked about the rings. He felt so proud of himself that he did it. 

Yuuri fell silent again. Now looking at the rings with tears falling from his eyes. His happiness could not be contained as he sobbed.

“Please Yuuri, don’t cry.” Viktor begged him one more time as he wiped the tears flowing from Yuuri’s eyes. But just like Yuuri, Viktor was tearing up and that’s when Yuuri also wiped the tears from his cheeks. Giggles can be heard from both of them.

“But Yuuri…” Viktor said gently. “You know, if you look at the last page of the notebook, there’s a little note that I wrote” he added.

When Yuuri opened it at the last page he saw the note Viktor was talking about which read  
The ink of my love will never end as long as you’re with me. So together, let's fill the rest of the pages. Let me write our story with you. Marry me Yuuri. Marry me.

Yuuri kissed him again. It was the declaration of Viktor’s love to him. The sweetest words Viktor wrote in the notebook and it made his heart swell. 

“Yuuri, may I wear you this ring?” Viktor held the smaller ring up to Yuuri. The younger man nodded, tears still falling from his eyes. He lift up his left hand and Viktor pushed the ring on his ring finger. It fits perfectly. He then put the other ring to Viktor’s finger. They kissed once more and when their lips parted and as they pressed their foreheads together, they whispered the love they felt for each other with the rings resting on their fingers. The start of the bond. The start of a lifetime together.

“I love you, Viktor.”

“I love you more, Yuuri.”

Their whispers can be heard only by the trees standing over them. No one knew of the love that they have proclaimed that night but only the two of them as the trees and the stars look down at them, the only witnesses to the purest love ever written.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh did you throw-up? I hope there's a bucket beside you because i'm clutching one right now. I'm planning on not putting any smut scenes here but now I am regretting it (How sad). I am not changing my plot so to inform you, this will all be fluff. 
> 
> My friend helped with the editing so thank you very much El.


End file.
